


a common enemy

by princegrantaire



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: Some of Loki's thoughts about Hela.





	a common enemy

The first time Loki sees her he thinks this is who he might have been. Hela. Was that what Odin had feared? If his own flesh and blood had taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way then what hope was there for a frost giant?

He wonders if Thor finally understands. It's not quite the same, he knows, but a first born, the rightful heir, it's all there in the details. The similarities are startling. It drives them further apart and knocks them back together in an instant.

Loki sees green and black and all too familiar horns and finds the vision comforting. A common enemy. Something he and Thor so rarely share.

Asgard is home. Despite everything, he's still welcome. Sometimes being contrary pays off, he knows Thor doesn't expect him to come back. He knows what he has to do, even if the alternative would have been easier. He's never been satisfied with easy before. Throwing himself headfirst into danger with his brother by his side is, in a way, a return to normalcy.

Loki sees Hela and hates her immediately. Powers he could never have and jealously doesn't even occur to him. He sees no trace of Frigga in her and it helps. Nothing but that rare glimmer of cruelty he'd seen once or twice in Odin's eye. He understands she must be stopped.


End file.
